Deep In The Hale Pack
by Vividry
Summary: Beacon Hills is still suffering with the paranormal while Stiles tries to be the hero and help figure out plans to save his beloved home. There's a major issue that needs more attention in hot spring for the Alphas. It's heating season where Alphas find and claim their mate. They also must breed to keep their pack from tearing apart. New surprises in finding a mate causes a stir...


**Kiss Of Horror**

* * *

"What's the big deal?" Scott asked, sighing in frustration as he leaned back into Stiles comfy black leather chair that he used often while he was browsing the internet on his outdated laptop.

"The big deal is that there's a new alpha in town other than Derek. We need to let him know right away before things get nasty." Stiles replied, scowling at Scotts exasperated expressions.

He looked around in his messy room. His father; the Sheriff in town, had told him if there would be any company over, he must make the house look presentable first. It didn't really matter though; Scott had been here numerous times that he lost count, even if it was dirty or spotless.

He could care less of what it looked like. All that mattered was about the killing machine haunting Beacon Hills. More people ended up dead as days passed and if Scott wouldn't tell Derek, then he sure as hell would.

"You already know that Derek can't do anything about it. It's heating season."

Stiles sighed, he already knew that. He kept thinking about ideas to get Derek's mind off of breeding anything in his path. God, why did werewolves have to be so damn difficult?

"If you're not going to do it, then I am! I don't care what the cost is, as long as we stop it before one of our family members end up in the hospital."

Scott winced at that and stood up, nodding. Relief swarmed through his veins, he was glad Scott was on his side now. The only problem would be getting Derek to listen.

* * *

"I can't go in there because I was forbidden until heating season was over, so you're on your own." Scott spoke up, disturbing the silent fifteen minute ride through the forest up to the Hale residence.

Stiles was speechless, gaping a Scott as if he'd come face to face with his worst nightmare.

"Are you KIDDING me?" Stiles started to shout and babble at the same time. His best friend expected _him _to _reason _with Derek!

Not to mention Derek hated Stiles and was always threatening him with ripping his throat out..with his _teeth!_

"Best friends don't do that, matter of fact I'm not going either."

Stiles hoped he made things clear and ignored Scott until he gave.

"Stiles, you idiot! When an alpha gives an order, no one can break it. Not even his Beta!"

Before Stiles could reply, he was already pushed past the doors and was now in the cold dark entrance inside Derek's place.

"You gotta be kidding-

Stiles stopped short while he watched Scott drove off back onto the dirt road. He glared at the now empty spot where his jeep was just parked several seconds ago.

Mumbling under his breath about how Scott was such a good friend, he walked down the stairs towards the basement as the pack called it 'dungeon'.

"Derek, I know I'm not supposed to be here and you might kill me for making a terrible mistake but this is an emergency."

He reached the ground level and thrust his hand out in the dark, searching for the string to the light switch. As he stepped further he could hear faint pants. Derek was close by, so that must mean he was further from the switch.

He backed up some more and turned to his right. When he came in contact with the thread, he pulled and the bulb lit the room. Derek was about ten feet away, securely chained and worn out. He looked terrible, smelled heavily of male, and was sweating profusely.

As Stiles walked towards him, he could feel a strong heat wave. He had to step back a little to clear his mind for a second.

"Derek?" Stiles whispered, knowing he could hear him perfectly due to those advanced senses they were given as a paranormal being.

Stiles dared to come closer when Derek didn't reply and poked his sweaty bared chest. Red glowing eyes glared back at him and he roared, making Stiles jump, nearly wetting himself.

Stiles couldn't help the sarcasm that was itching its way out of his mouth as he spoke; "You don't look so good."

Derek growled and yanked on his chains, probably trying to release his hands so he could wrap them around Stiles throat.

Enough with the fooling around, it was time to get serious. Stiles nodded and told Derek about the newcomer.

"We don't know what gender it is, only that this thing is on a killing spree. Everything that walks in its path dies within a millisecond. We thought you could help except Scott keeps saying that it's _heating_ season so you can't do anything about it without supposedly mating everything you touch.

"Although…that would be pretty interesting to watch." Stiles finished snorting and stopped when he gotten more of those red beams in his direction.

"Okay, shutting up now." He finished, motioning his fingers to zip shut his mouth as if it were a zipper on a sweater.

Derek sighed. "Stiles, as much as I would like to help, I can't."

Stiles heart rate accelerated from the anger boiling through his bones. He was not expecting rejection.

"All these people are going to die! You need to help or more innocent lives will be taken! What if I died?"

Derek grunted, "Well it wasn't pleasant having to deal with your chatty sarcastic mouth and not being able to shut it up. Die well."

Stiles sent daggers in Derek's direction. The bastard thought he was funny; well two can play at that game. He was going to get him to agree, no matter the cost.

Running back up the stairs, Stiles searched for anything that had enough strength to break the chains apart. He didn't find much luck downstairs and was about to give up until he found dust from one of the fire fairies they came into contact with a few months ago.

Stiles grinned evilly, skipping downstairs with the closed bag in his hand.

By the time he reached the 'dungeon', Derek already knew what he was planning on doing, advanced senses and all. The bag had a smell of burning wood and was used for melting things to the core. Anything it touched would be liquefied.

"STILES!" Derek roared, yanking on the chains, trying to get away from him with no success.

Stiles was already sprinkling some on the chains as he spoke up.

"Oh relax, what's the big deal? The plan is pretty simple, you kill the Alpha and I chain you back up back in the same spot. Comprendo?"

He ended the sentence as soon as he finished with melting the chains. He was about to compliment on his expert skills when he was suddenly pinned against the wall.

Sandwiched from wall to a very sweaty pissed off alpha, he wondered his chances of surviving at the moment.

Derek yanked on the back of Stiles head. Waiting for the painful impact, he closed his eyes. A stinging sensation touched the left side of his neck and he opened them wide-eyed to find out Derek was draining him.

"What the f-

Before he could finish, the taste of copper and something sweet entered his mouth. His tongue came into contact with something fierce and soft. A groan sounded and he was wondering where it came from until he noticed Derek's mouth was on his and that groan had come from Stiles.

Was he homosexual now? Stiles always thought a little bromance didn't hurt nobody. Stiles has to admit Derek was attractive, better than himself yet he never thought of doing something on this extreme level.

This was disgusting, impulsive!

Stiles pushed against Derek's chest as hard as he could with no budge. He cursed himself mentally for those damn werewolf strengths and decided to connect his knee with Derek's groin.

"I hope this was because of the whole mating thing or else I'm seriously going to barf! Matter of fact, it's going to happen either way."

He finished his final words, before he ran to the bathroom and puked up the contents he ate a few hours earlier. He was too mortified to be equally pissed at Derek. He was forever cursed with bad luck!

As he finished, he gargled with faucet water and looked in the mirror only to see an Alpha with the look of annoyance.

"Please don't tell me you're for round two." Stiles blurted out, he didn't want to have to throw up again.

Stiles wondered why that's all he was worried about instead of the actual kiss for a moment before cringing in disgust.

Derek hissed and yanked stiles by the collar of his shirt, "Shut up Stiles, you were warned and you didn't listen!"

Stiles almost rolled his eyes but caught himself. Their faces barely inches apart and that heat wave seemed stronger than before. He wrinkled his nose; he desperately needed a shower.

All that came out of Stiles mouth was a whimper. He should be pissed right now, he should. But yet those sharp lengthening canines are making him think otherwise.

"Are you going to hold me up all day or put me down?" Stiles stuttered, staring at his mouth, afraid of what his eyes looked like.

Derek grunted and let go of the collar, nearly injuring Stiles compared to the huge gap in their height.

"Where did the last murder take place?"

Finally on the same page, he answered, "By the Beacon Grill, one Scott had been during the time you closed down the bar because you drunken all the beer."

"Oh, the place where you gotten fired on your first day because you claimed I was your _friend._"

Stiles gave Derek the finger and pushed aside to get out the bathroom. The smell was nauseating and the heat wave wasn't helping either.

"So are we going to see Scott or what? I did unchain you and you seem pretty much in control. You know, unless you're to chicken to get face to face with another Alpha, totally up to you." Stiles kept going on until Derek gotten closer.

Instantly Stiles closed his mouth, Derek already had stolen his first kiss.

"Stiles?" Derek look concerned and Stiles wondered why the sudden change in his expression. His voice also seemed a bit softer.

He hadn't notice he couldn't walk straight, the dizziness and blurry vision. He touched his neck and felt something wet and hot.

He looked at his hands and what looked like red paint, except it wasn't paint.

His blood.

He must've lost a lot from the opened wound. No longer being able to think straight, his vision swarmed in black spots and surrounded seconds later.


End file.
